spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Take Over!
'''The Other Take Over! '''is the eighty-sixth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Cyan Kent *Tacom Tm *Black Sponge *Snailster Slimey *Bodyguad Patrick *Ace Snider *Leader Plankton (cameo) *Quag (cameo) *Lahoonamine Egater (cameo) Plot Anti-Plankton decides to take over Bucket of Evil while Leader Plankton's gone. Story The members of Anti-Plankton continued to stare at Ace as he began to passionately make out with the pictue of Leader Plankton. "This is the guy you guys go against?" Tacom asked, crossing his arms. "Unfortunately," Snailster Slimey muttered. "Huh?" Ace's eyes widen, turning around and quickly hiding the picture behind his back. "O-Oh, hello! I didn't know you guys were there..." Ace grinned nervously. "So, Leader Plankton, huh?" Black Sponge asked, a smirk on his face. "You shut up!" Ace shouted, throwing a brick at Black Sponge. It immediately went into one of his holes, coming out another and knocking out Snailster Slimey. "Snailster Slimey!" Cyan gasped. "Good riddance, I always hated that guy anyway," Black Sponge grinned, proud of himself. "Let's just put this guy in jail already," Tacom muttered, walking over to Ace and quickly throwing into him Prisoner SpongeBob's former cell. "I can't believe I let myself get defeated by an eight year old..." Ace muttered. "How'd you know he was eight?" Cyan asked. "BECAUSE I AM THE WIZARD OF ULTIMATE KNOWLEDGE!" Ace answered. "Then why didn't you know that we were watching you make out with that picture of Leader Plankton?" Black Sponge. "Um..." Ace said, glancing away, a visible blush on his face. Suddenly a rocket crashed down into Bucket of Evil. "That rocket looks awfully familiar..." Black Sponge said. Suddenly, Bodyguard Patrick stepped out of it. "Patrick!" Black Sponge grinned, hugging his former friend. "WAIT A MINUTE! You're working for Leader Plankton!" Black Sponge said, quickly jumping away from him. "Who's Leader Plankton?" Patrick asked. "The one on your hat," Snailster Slimey answered, going back over to his team. "Aw man, I thought he was dead," Black Sponge sighed. "Oh, this guy? No, man. Not anymore. I work for Quag now. Wait, he's in jail now. So I guess I don't work for him. OH GOD, I'M OUT OF A JOB! Can I work with you guys?!" Bodyguard Patrick pleaded. "Sure, we could always use more people!" Cyan said, accepting his offer. "More people who aren't eight year olds," Snailster Slimey muttered. "Hey!" Tacom said, crossing his arms. "So...what now?" Bodyguard Patrick. "WE TAKE OVER THIS PLACE!" Black Sponge shouted, running around like a maniac. "So, did you hear the news?" Tacom asked Patrick. "No, what is it?" he asked. "Ace has a crush on Leader Plankton," Tacom said, chuckling. Ace's eyes widen, a deep blush forming across his cheeks. "Gah! That guys cheeks are bleeding!" Bodyguard Patrick shouted, quickly hiding behind Cyan. "Let's go check out his weapons," Cyan said, walking into the weapons room. Tacom, Bodyguard Patrick, and Snailster Slimey shortly followed him. Cyan began to observe the weapons, accidentally bumping into the Universe Traveler. "Wait a minute...this is an interdimensional machine!" Cyan gasped. "Why do you have to use such big words?" Bodyguard Patrick muttered, crossing his arms. "It can travel into different dimensions," Cyan sighed. "I still don't get it," Patrick said blankly. "It appears it's broken though..." Cyan said, taking out some tools and quickly beginning to work on it. "Why are fixing our enemy's machine?" Tacom fixed. "So we can use it ourself. We're gonna take all of this guy's weapons!" Cyan grinned. "That's theft!" Ace shouted from off-screen. "SHUT UP, CON MAN!" Black Sponge shouted back from off-screen. Meanwhile... "Wanna hear some music?" a hippe asked, beginning to strum on his guitar. "OH THE ENVIRONMENT IS GETTING POLLUTED, THE GOVERMENT'S A SCUBA DIVER IN DISGUISE!" the hippe began to sing. "Welp, it looks like we've found your dinner, Spot," Leader Plankton commented. Spiteful Spot licked his lips and hopped onto the hippie, quickly beginning to eat his face off. "Good boy, good boy!" Leader Plankton grinned. The scene then cut to Tinnington Jail. "That's just messed up," Quag muttered. "What are you talking about?" Lahoonamine asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm just referencing something that I didn't witness," Quag explained. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes